


The Not!Blank Slate Not!Solution - An Oral Not!fic

by Akaihyou



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Gen, Lies, Lost Force Skills, Mindwipes are never a permanent solution, Mindwiping, Nightmare Fuel, Not!Fic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, or are they?, why no one should ever trust the Jedi Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Thoughts on what might or might not happen if certain Jedi abilities circa KOTOR were used to make Anakin Skywalker a good Jedi.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Not!Blank Slate Not!Solution - An Oral Not!fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out at the Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533173) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 

> This is not a fic. There is no text version. There will not be a text version, most likely. This is me recording myself speculating about a possible storyline because I was inspired. It is, therefore, an oral not!fic. I hope you enjoy what story there is anyway.

File size: 7.46 MB

Length: 12:11

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w4wmv0gvi6fikdd/The_Blank_Slate_Solution.mp3/file)

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6zmk3rx0s1dv6fh/The%20Blank%20Slate%20Solution.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
